<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Stolen Kiss by obidalanetwork_archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246464">A Stolen Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist'>obidalanetwork_archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Complete, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "A Stolen Tear"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Obidala Network</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Stolen Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network">Obidala Network</a> and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile">Obidala Network’s collection profile</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had finally come, the day she had dreaded since she first laid eyes upon him in her apartment in Coursant. He had been sent to protect her, to love her and to be the death of her. The dark whispers had taunted her for years but she still had the satisfaction of knowing the darkness would stay at bay for a while. The Jedi’s presence had guided her though the years, but not even now could his comforting thoughts or gentle mummers keep the iciness at bay. She shivered as she stood on the balcony that overlooked the city of Theed. A city she once ruled over, once cared for and now would have to leave. It was night and the thick velvet blanket of darkness was pulled over the sky, hiding Naboo’s twin moon. She couldn’t even find her lovely stars to take solace in tonight, it seemed he wanted to take everything from her.</p><p>Yet life still continued on below her, the flicker of light casting eerie shadows on the quiet city. Laughter and spices smells floated in the wind, reaching Padme doleful silhouette. The wind was warm, a caress from the man miles away; the one in her heart and the one in her soul. She despised the force, despised it for making her love Anakin and his master. Yet never letting her feel the sweet caress of her true soul mate. Instead it made her plead for the touches of her husband, tearing apart her inside and slowly killing her. I’ve been dying a little each day since you came back into my life. And they were killing her, both of them whether they knew it or not; Obi Wan with his heart and tender love and Anakins turning to the darkside. The malice and hate he nurtured within grew each day they were apart, Padme could feel it. She could sense the light fading from him and the darkness consuming his soul.</p><p>Finally with one last longing glance at her beautiful city laid out before her the former Queen turned her back on the picturesque image the exotic city made. She wandered aimlessly around the room for a moment, eyes evaluating her stately wealthy, her pointless wealth. For with all her knowledge, connections and influence she could never escape the twisted hand of fate that reached for her now. She shuddered and drew the heavy downy robe around her slender shoulders, fending off some unseen cold. Walking over to her bedside she squinted in the bright light, and reached out with a slender, lily like hand to shut it off. The light no longer comforted her in these dark times, only serving to warn her before the approach of a darkness she could not escape.</p><p>Taking in a deep breath Padme’s nose twitched, catching a scent in the air that was familiar to her but not to Theed. She jumped up and turned quickly to face her would be attacker on the balcony.</p><p>He stood in the shadows watching her for a long time before he let his presence be known to the young woman. It was a rare opportunity to catch her alone, watching her actions and movements when she thought no other was. She wasn’t inhibited by the rigid guards of society or her place as senator. Here in her little sanctuary she was Padme Naberrie, the simple daughter of Naboo farmer.</p><p>As he watched her move he could feel something stirring in his mind, a darker and more selfish whisper that had been carefully restrained in his years of training as a Jedi. Its wordless chant was too tempting to ignore so he watched it with a sick fascination as it left its bond behind. He knew he should stop it but it called to mind his desires in an irresistible fashion. It urged him to take the innocent young woman before him and make her his.</p><p>She was absolutely beautiful, her silken ivory skin and bright inquisitive eyes that hid behind luscious curls drawing him near. Yet as she passed with in a few inches of him on the balcony he realized that she wasn’t that pale, but it was the light that gave her skin that ethereal glow. She smelled of jasmine and vanilla and moved with the grace of royalty. It had only been a few months he had last laid eyes upon her but he didn’t realize it till now how he ached to see her. The feelings he had buried over three years ago on that ship back from Geonosis began to emerge.</p><p>“My Lady,” he whispered to her from the balcony, his dark robes falling over his handsome figure. He saw her relax visibly; the crinkles of worry faded away from her face and be replaced by her smile. But soon that too faded, carrying with it the radiance of a thousand suns. Both knew the happy charade would get them nowhere by the time the night was over. He had come for a specific purpose; mostly the two had tried to avoid each other when possible. As the years progressed the two still grew progressively closer even when apart. Their link to one another kept them in constant contact but in constant danger as well. So strong was their bond that it took so much energy to hide it from Anakin.</p><p>He took a step into the room; the light falling softly onto his features and outlining his robe in a shimmering gold hue. He was just as handsome and dashing as ever and he presented the image of what a Jedi master should look like. “Obi Wan,” she breathed her pink lips forming a silent o in a mixture of surprise and reluctance. She wasn’t sure when he was to come for her but she hadn’t expected his presence this soon. She dreaded to know why he had accelerated his plans to come for her. It couldn’t be good; the mournful look in those dark eyes was brought upon by one thing. She didn’t need words to know the pain her Jedi was in and when he finally opened their link she sank to the floor with the rush of the emotions. His sadness and heartache drove her to her knees and threaten to consume her entire being. When she looked up to him he was already in front of her, bringing her into his embrace and curing around her.</p><p>They lay there in the middle of the floor clutching each other like life preservers in the approaching storm. Padme’s sobs against the Jedi master chest tore at his heartstrings and made it hard to breath. He stroked her silky hair, the gesture calming both of them. It reassured Obi Wan she was alive and truly in his arms, not just another dream. The terrifying nightmares had started after he left Tatooine to get Padme. Sometimes Anakin just killed her and was done with it. Yet others, the ones that truly ate at Obi Wan was when Anakin came before he could get to her. He would be forced to watch him, break her mind, body, sprit and soul.</p><p>He promised himself he would never let that happen, even if it meant killing her former apprentice and best friend. The feelings of hate that rushed though him at the moment were akin to the dark side. “Don’t Obi Wan,” she spoke suddenly her velvety eyes alarm with fear. Her voice was a harsh whisper when she spoke again. “I’ve already lost one to that…I will not lose another. You must promise me you will never do that.”</p><p>The Jedi closed his eyes for a moment trying to find some peace in the maelstrom of his emotions. He found none and opened his eyes to her again, shimmering sapphires laced with a fresh layer of tears. “Promise me,” she said louder, clenching her teeth together as she struggled to make the words audible. He could never refuse her, his lady, his queen and she knew it. “I promise,” he lamented as he drew her body close to his. He breathed in her scent, the smell sending soothing little tingles over his body. Her mere presence was intoxicating and provoking the little dark whispers again.</p><p>Finally her drew her up with him as he stood up, the muscles in his legs protesting in agony after a long night crouching in the bushes. They stood only a few precious inches apart, the Jedi’s large hands wrapped around her forearms. He watched her silently for a long time, his azure colored eyes searching her chocolate brown one for something. They stayed in that position for some time, their breathing falling into the same rhythm. They exude peace and serenity and created for themselves a quiet sanctuary where only they existed. Here Obi Wan had finally been able to banish the restlessness that had haunted him for the past four years.</p><p>Padme was feeling lightheaded, a strange rush of pleasure thrumming through her body at a simple touch from him. She placed a hand in the middle of his chest to steady herself and was amazed at what she felt. Beneath the heavy robes and muscular body, Padme could feel his heart beating wildly. Reaching for his hand she grasped it in her tiny one and placed it over her own heart. “They beat together…. forever,” she told him breathlessly. He said nothing, eyes watching his hand in wonderment. Neither removed their hands, the steady beat reassuring and calming.</p><p>And even as they meditated together and obtained the calmness they sought, Padme could still fell the power running though them. It ran through their connected bodies and down to the tips of their fingers moving like electricity over their minds. Her lips parted slightly and she breathed in his sweet scent and their combined passion. Obi-Wan looked at her, with emotion displayed deep in his eyes. He moved slowly to cup her chin in his hand and kiss her. Gently at first, then deeper, until he left her gasping for breath. Padme closed her eyes, letting her mind wander far away from the moment, to when she had shared her first kiss with Obi Wan.</p><p>His hand left her chest, moving up her shoulders and then pulling her impossibly close. Then they drifted down, moving underneath her robe and she felt his knuckles brush across her bare back. It sent a pleasant shiver up her spin and warmth in her belly. He had cool, strong hands warn by age and work. The two parted only for a moment, Obvi Wans mouth moving along her chin, the wisp of his beard tickling her face. His lips were warm and inquisitive on her neck and shoulder. He pushed the fabric back off her slender shoulder and simply gazed at the beauty of the woman in font of him. He only lingered a moment before the need to feel her lips against his became almost maddening. He indulged himself in her, letting all the walls he had carefully erected around his heart crumble at her soft hands on his chest. She drove him mad with passion and quieted him with her love.</p><p>His tongue swept along her bottom lip, begging for entry into the sweet confines of her mouth. She complied, his ministrations eliciting a moan from her as she felt her body give into him fully. She knew that tonight would not end with mere kisses, no matter how passionate or loving the kisses they shared may be. Their bodies longed to join in with the sweet melodies of their minds, a burning passion that neither the Jedi nor the young woman could deny.</p><p>~fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>